What You Want
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: A mysterious girl is a finalist in the Battle City tournament in only an hour. So many questions arise. Her personality shifts so frequently along with her eye colour. And what do Ryou, Bakura, and Marik have to do with all of it? R&R!
1. I'm Everything You Can't Control

**Kuraki-chan:** So I'm starting another newbie that I promise won't suck like where I'm currently at with _September's Children_ and _I'm Begging You For Mercy_! :D I'm actually hoping to get an RP going on sort of based around this. (slight changes have been made due to my ever changing mind of course. Haha) So check this one out and I hope you enjoy it! :3

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_1; I'm Everything You Can't Control_

A girl dressed from head-to-toe in black clothing (complete with a motocross jacket, onyx hair, and black backpack slung over her shoulder) walked into the lobby of an apartment complex. She wore sunglasses even though the sun was setting, and the stick of a lollipop stuck itself between her crimson lips. She was silently sucking at her lollipop still.

"May I help you, miss?" A chipper desk attendant greeted the girl. In the lighting, it was seen just how pale the girl was.

The girl handed the attendant – Amari – a card silently. Amari read it, typed furiously on her keyboard of her computer, and smiled up at the girl before her. "Room 306 miss…?" The girl shook her head. Her last name was of no importance right now. "Well, you have one roommate – a boy about your age. Is that okay?" The girl nodded. "Than go on him. Your roommate should be back shortly." Amari handed her the key to her room.

She nodded and took the elevator up, finding 306 with ease. She made her way in, noting how nice the boy kept the place. As she explored further, she found an open door that led to an empty bedroom. She assumed it was hers and threw her backpack on her bed.

_**You're no fun anymore, 'Virah.**_ A dark voice cooed in her head.

'_She just defeated three Rare Hunters and two imbeciles that chose to duel her. Be quiet, Kyra.'_ An authorative voice argued.

_**So she's in the tournament, big deal. It took her an hour to accomplish that. I could have done it in twenty minutes, Miri.**_ Kyra replied.

_Shut up, Kyra. _'Virah commanded, shutting the two out. She then heard the front door open and close, followed by footsteps. The pale girl removed her boots and jacket and went into the kitchen to find a pale, white-haired boy.

He was startled by her sudden presence but smiled. "Hello," he said kindly, "I'm Ryou."

She took the cherry lollipop out of her mouth and spoke, "I'm Elvirah. But call me Virah." Bored with the lollipop, Virah threw it away.

"Well, welcome to Domino City, Virah. But, uhm, you do know that it's night and you're inside, right…?"

Virah arched an eyebrow then nodded, understanding the timid boy's hints. "Yeah, I don't just don't really like my eyes," she replied in a bored tone, leaning against the wall.

_**Who in Ra's name is she?**_ Ryou flinched slightly at his yami's harsh tone.

_M-my new r-roommate – Virah,_ he replied.

The yami scoffed. _**A roommate? Really, Ryou? That's the best you've got against me?**_

Virah stared at Ryou curiously. The distant look on his face was clue enough for her to understand.

'_Are you going to split them so you may speak to them separately or draw Ryou's yami out alone?'_ Miri asked Virah calmly.

_I'm not certain yet, Miri. What's your perspective?_ Virah replied.

'_I have the feeling that Ryou doesn't get much freedom from his darker half.'_

_So his yami is a possessive, pompous, selfish, dork?_

'_Pretty much. I would split them so they may both have freedom.'_

Virah gave a small nod and flicked her wrist, causing Ryou's Millennium Ring to show, along with Bakura who fell on the floor. Both boys looked at Virah, stunned. Virah merely shrugged and went into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What, are you?" Bakura sneered at the girl.

"I'm a high school student, part-time waitress, oh! And a duelist," she held up her six locator cards.

Ryou entered shyly and confused. Don't get him wrong, he was utterly happy that Bakura couldn't currently possess him, but what exactly just happened?

Bakura was conflicted; he was in a rage, yet sinisterly happy. Who was this girl? What did she just do? How did she know? _How are her breasts so big?_ Bakura tried to ignore that last one.

Virah arched an eyebrow and followed Bakura's eyes. She sighed. "I'd rather you bitch at me than stare at my chest." She suddenly regretting being in skinny jeans and a camisole.

Bakura smirked. "Someone's a smart-ass."

"And someone else is a dumbass," Virah replied in a bored tone. Ryou tried not to laugh at that. That caused Bakura to scowl. Virah stood and poked at his cheeks. "If you keep doing that, you'll get frown lines. I'd say your face will freeze up like that, but I think it might have already."

Bakura grabbed her hands and felt a familiar jolt through his body. He didn't recognize it, but it felt…familiar.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do is ask." Virah teased him. "But I still would have said, '_hell no_'." She yanked back her hands and sat back down.

_She's not afraid of him…or running away…_ Ryou thought with a smile.

'_I think Ryou is glad someone is finally standing up to Bakura,'_ Miri said.

_Good; he seems like a sweetie, he deserves it._

Virah stood and went up to Ryou, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry Ryou, you can count on me to kick Bakura's ass whenever you need. I'll always be here for you and protect you, I promise." Knowing he probably needed it, Virah hugged Ryou gently.

Bakura snorted. "How cute. Now than," Virah faced him, "who are you?"

Virah sighed and removed her glasses, showing the two boys her amethyst eyes. "My name is Elvirah Thorn Ishtar. What the hell else do you want to know?"


	2. Swear This One You'll Save

**Kuraki-chan: **I'd like to thank the lovely **Rowan Cousland** for her review on my very first chapter; it made me smile(: And if you're onto me with my titles and such, let me hear your theories than! Haha. Let's see if you can guess this one, not many may know it(;

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_2; Swear This One You'll Save._

"If I could tell you more, I likely would. But alas," Virah shrugged, "my memories fail me with anything beyond what I have told you."

Virah had just explained over the kitchen table to the two boys what she knew of her past. She told them how she grew up in America with her foster parents because her birth parents couldn't keep her. Her mother desperately wanted to, but her father wouldn't have it – they already had a daughter.

Laura and Rick Dodgers took Elvirah in when they were on a trip in Cairo. They took her from the Ishtars because they couldn't have their own children, and felt it would have been the right thing to do. They were sad, however, because they were taking her away from her baby brother, who was also just born. They would tell her as much as they could, which was enough for Virah.

When she was ten, Virah got interested in duel monsters. She wasn't bad, but got better when they returned home from Romania. While in Romania, Virah got a strange golden pendant with a cat curled in a ball on it. After that, she never lost a duel. She never had any real friends herself, but it was safer that way.

"What do you mean it was safer being alone?" Ryou asked her. He knew the feeling all too well because of Bakura.

Virah sighed and leaned back in her chair with her hands folded on her stomach. "Don't let my calm disposition fool you; many have been fools to do so."

"I still don't get it," Bakura sneered. His bad mood had returned since he discovered she was the sister of the dope he just met in an alley earlier today and was about to "team up" with.

Virah leaned forward with a sneer of her own, her eyes now a bloody crimson. "Listen here kid; just shut your damn trap and maybe you'd learn something for once!"

Both boys looked shocked. What the hell just happened? !

She blinked and her eyes turned to a bright blue. She sat up, her back straight, and smiled. "You'll have to forgive h—ah, _me._"

"V-Virah…?" Ryou said timidly.

She blinked a few more times, her eyes now back to amethyst, and looked at the two boys confused. She then scowled; Kyra and Sapphire will get hell later.

"Sorry about that, I, uh…space off sometimes. What'd I miss?" She replied in her usual bored tone.

Bakura's eye slightly twitched. "You just bitched at me out of nowhere then went all nice goody-two-shoes and apologized!"

Virah's lips twitched. "Me? Tch, I think _you_ were taking a nap through my story and just woke up."

"You must be joking, right?" Bakura nearly growled. "Ryou, _back me up here._"

Ryou flinched slightly and looked afraid. Virah stood from her seat to defend him. "Don' go yelling at poor Ryou every time you don't get your way, you pansy assed bitch!"

Bakura also stood argue, standing so abruptly that he knocked his chair back. "You're the pansy assed bitch, woman!"

"If I wanted my comeback back I would have said it to a toddler learning to speak – which is exactly what I feel like when I talk to you if you can't even come up with your own comeback, dumbfuck!"

Ryou watched for a good five minutes (give or take) as Virah and Bakura yelled at each other. Not even an hour of knowing each other and it was like they had hated each other for centuries.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST, YOU PERVERT!" Virah yelled, giving Bakura a slap across his face that left a bright red hand-print.

Ryou stared at the suddenly tense scene with his mouth hung open. Never in his life had he seen such a thing! Bakura always spoke of how high and mighty he used to be in Egypt; never would a woman do such a thing to him.

Obviously that was Bakura's same thought. It took him a couple of minutes to register what exactly just happened and he still didn't believe it. Not only was a woman standing up to his authority and yelling at him, but she hit him! And she hit him pretty good, too.

"If you're confused as to what's just happened, I'd be more than happy to give you an instant replay." Virah sneered.

_**That's my Virah!**_ Kyra cheered. _**Give that bastard what-for!**_

Bakura clenched his fists and jaw. Virah braced herself for whatever may come. "Ryou," he growled, "go in your room, and lock your door."

Ryou looked hesitantly at Virah who nodded. "It's safer for you, Ryou. But Bakura, you've only got about a couple more hours before my separation spell wears off. That's how it works – it lasts for around three hours, still working on the time for the record, and only holds if I'm present."

"I don't care," he sneered. (**A/N: that line sound familiar anyone? :D haha.**) "Go, Ryou." Ryou nodded and ran off into his room.

"Let's see what you've got, Thief King."

"You're going to regret messing with me, witch."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan: <strong>I might update later as well, who knows! :D But on a side note, if you guys want to PM me any questions you have for my own OCs, myself, or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, we'd be more than happy to answer :D Because what I want to do is put up a side story for things like that; any question I get gets its own chapter published with it's answer from the characters it's addressed to. Here's how you can do it;;

Simply PM me of leave a review with the following info;;

This question is to;; (insert character name/author's name here)  
>My question is;; (insert your question – ANYTHING goes! – here)<br>Sincerely (or hatefully);; (your username or anonymous if you don't want to be known)

So if I get some questions, I'll start a story (which will probably be a crack-fic knowing my own OCs and possibly some of the questions we may get, haha) and you can find it on my page and see what your answer is :D

**Shadow:** It's like the most fucked up magic 8 ball ever.

**Elvirah:** Well if it's coming from Kuraki, than obviously. You seem to state the obvious like Bakura does.

**Shadow:** O.O how the fuck do you know my husband? !

**Elvirah:** O.o your…HUSBAND? Nasty!

**Kuraki:** THAT'S CONCLUDING TODAY'S INSANITY; PLEASE CHECK IN LATER AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS BEFORE MY CHARACTERS KILL EACH OTHER! D: I mean… :D


	3. Let It Die

**Kuraki-chan:** For me posting this chapter today, I'd like to thank **Rowan Cousland** and **xxpinkblinkxx** :D So this chapter goes out to these lovely ladies(: Enjoy and review! :D

**Elvirah:** Or don't. We don't care.

**Kuraki:** I do! Jeeze, no wonder people get you and Kyra confused. Hell, people could probably confuse you with Shadow… .

**Shadow:** Don't even compare me to that bitch!

**Elvirah:** The feeling's mutual you whore!

**Kuraki:** No need for the cussing until I can get my other story going! But to do that, requires assistance from my lovely readers :D Like I said in the last chapter, just send in your questions and we'll answer them! Anything goes, guys!

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_3; Let It Die_

"Witch is such an overused and underrated term," Virah commented as she dodged Bakura's attacks into the living room. "Hn…how about sorceress? They're some pretty tough bitches."

Bakura scoffed and grabbed a steak knife, continuing to attack Virah. "You have to be pretty damn old and pretty powerful to be a sorceress, wench."

Virah did a back flip over the couch, crouching on the other arm and smirking at Bakura. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" She did another flip, kicking the knife from his hand and taking it for herself.

Bakura sneered as Virah twirled the knife in her pale hand. "I do believe you are insane to be challenging my authority and fighting me."

Virah tapped her chin with the knife. "Funny, I thought that's what former bounty hunters – turned Guardians – turned lone wolves against the world do." She shrugged. "Prove me wrong, 'Kura-kun."

"Do _**not**_ call me that."

"Make me," she taunted him. She held the knife between her lips and teeth as she slid past him, standing on top of an arm chair.

Bakura couldn't stand this girl with every ounce of his being, but maybe that's what drew him to her. Slowly, a plan formed in his head. If this was Marik's sister, he could use her to get the Millennium Rod and perhaps some answers.

But no way in hell does he surrender. So the onslaught continues.

As Virah jumped off of the chair she gave Bakura a swift kick to the face, which he countered by grabbing her waist and pulling her tightly to him. Virah only looked half impressed.

"Clever," she smirked, "but not clever enough." She leaned closer to him, then shoved her way out and sat on an arm chair, once again playing with the knife. "I'm rather bored with this little toy. Think I can make it into the sink from here?"

Bakura glanced from her to the sink in the kitchen – the next room over. "Not a chance."

"Bet me on it?"

Bakura narrowed his mahogany eyes. She was up to something, and he didn't like it. But Bakura is no chicken. "What's the bet?"

"You give Ryou a free week – you can only control him if he lets you." Virah seemed confident in her skills.

"And if you don't make it?"

Virah shrugged. "Your call."

Bakura smirked. "You're _mine_ for a week – you will do anything I say with no problems."

Virah made a face. If he's been staring at her chest now, she didn't want to know what else he could cook up. But she was no chicken. "Alright; how about if it lands on the counter?"

_Always gotta have a back up,_ she thought.

Bakura sighed. "Ryou can have control for three days with no problems. But," he smirked at Virah.

Virah groaned. "Yeah, yeah; three days I'll be your indentured servant. The last day of the seven day trial will just be a mutual day between the three of us. Deal?"

Bakura paused. "…Deal," he at last said.

Virah took a breath and hoped for the best (meaning she wouldn't clip the wall). She at least wanted the counter. _This is for Ryou,_ she thought.

Closing her eyes as she was taught to do (making Bakura even more cocky), she threw the knife, heard a clank, and looked to find it on the counter, leaning into the sink.

"Fall you mother fucker, fall!" She cursed.

Bakura smirked and arched his eyebrows. "Such a foul mouth for a lady."

"Do anything about it and yours is going to have my fist followed by your foot in it." Virah retorted.

As it turns out, the knife indeed landed on the counter, making the deal split. Virah didn't want Ryou to suffer for too much longer, but she also wanted her half over with. Irritated with the fickle girl, Bakura called out his hikari to be the tie breaker.

"You did what?" Ryou said, shocked.

Virah rubbed the back of her head, back to her bored and irritated self. "Yeah I'm not repeating that – _**ever**_. It's your call, Ryou. Doesn't matter to me which you pick."

Ryou began coming up with a plan. _I wouldn't be able to stand watching whatever Bakura has planned, and if he's stuck in his soul room for three days, I probably wouldn't have to. Then again,_ he second guessed himself, _it also gives him more time to think of things to do to Virah. If it came up suddenly, she probably wouldn't go through too much…_ He smiled.

_This one's for Virah,_ "Virah, you go first."


	4. Heartless

**Kuraki-chan:** Author's update;; this chapter gives you guys insight to Virah's past…somewhat. Haha. I currently have this one, five, and six written and am working on seven. Five is half crack-fic/half fluff-fic I guess you could say. It'll give you a little insight, but tons of new questions. Haha. As for six…well, let's just say you're not going to like where I end it because that'll probably be the last chapter I update today if I get that far! ;D Don't forget to review my lovelies! :D

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_4; Heartless._

While Bakura was howling with laughter, Virah gave a small not to Ryou saying she understood his plan. It was quite clever in Virah's eyes; now Bakura would have to come up with his torture quickly. She figured he could, but it wouldn't be as bad as if he had a few days in solitary confinement to think every detail through.

"Wow Ryou, didn't know you actually had it in you to give someone the shaft like that," Bakura seemed to compliment Ryou.

"Uhm…thank you?" Ryou replied confused.

Virah shrugged. "You still have to wait until tomorrow. And you currently only have about half an hour separated yourself anyways."

Bakura smirked and pulled Virah so close she could feel his warm breath on her pale cheek. "Tomorrow should be fun, than."

Virah snorted. "For one of us, anyways."

"Hn…I don't quite think I'd say that. I've never had any complaints in my lifetime."

Ryou looked about ready to vomit. Virah held back the urge to do the same. "You've been stuck in a shiny object for what? Five thousand years now? I think you lost your touch at charming the ladies."

Bakura snarled, causing Virah to smirk. "You are going to regret ever messing with me."

"If that's so," Virah countered, "than why can't you seem to keep your hands off of me?"

Bakura pushed her off and she dusted herself off, feeling accomplished. Ryou feared for himself and Virah; Bakura's rath was something nobody dared mess with. He feared more for Virah's safety, however, because she was new to Bakura; he needed Ryou's body, thus, only tortured – not killed – him. He had a feeling that Virah knew what she was dealing with, though, and knew how to handle it.

"I hope you like wake-up calls," Bakura smirked.

Virah shrugged. "Actually, I'm always up at sunrise – old habit of mine," she smirked.

Bakura was getting more and more irritated with this girl by the second. She had a response to everything, witty comebacks, amazing fighting skills, and wasn't afraid of him or challenging his authority. Why did this seem so familiar to him?

'_You never cease to amaze me, Virah,'_ came Miri's voice.

_He makes it so damn easy though!_ Virah somewhat laughed. _If this is the best he's got on me, I'd love to see him go up against Nikki._

'_Virah, that is cruel; Nikita would burn his entrails.'_

_That's where you're wrong, Miri; Nikki would rip out his entrails and dance on them, mounting his head on a wall, then get Blaze to burn the rest._

Miri only sighed in response.

After about a three minute stare-down between Virah and Bakura, Bakura smirked and said, "I will make you bed for mercy by the end of tomorrow," before vanishing and leaving Virah and Ryou to talk.

"Jeeze is he a handful!" Virah exclaimed as she flopped on the couch. The clock next to the TV read **9:47p.m.**

Ryou sat in a chair beside her and nodded. "I'm sorry for—"

"Don't even, Ryou," she stopped him. "Bakura is nothing compared to some of the loons I deal with."

_**Besides,**_ came Kyra, _**you've dealt with—**_ Virah shut her out before she continued.

Ryou looked at her curiously. "Does it have something to do with that pendant you mentioned in your story?"

Virah smiled softly and nodded, tugging at the golden chain around her neck and showing him the little cat pendant. "I'm a lot more messed up than what I told you guys."

He smiled. "If it's more insane than Bakura, I'd love to hear."

Virah chuckled and played with her pendant for a moment. She figured she could trust Ryou; he's put up with Bakura for who knows how long, why not tell him her problems on life?

She sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Have you heard of D.I.D.?"

"The disease that causes a person to have split personalities?"

"That's the one," she replied grimly. "To start off, much like you, I have a yami from this pendant – her name is Miri. She's only about five-hundred years old – from being stuck in the pendant – but the pendant is older."

"How much older…?"

"A lot older, Ryou. But that's a story for another day. But back onto the subject of D.I.D., because I was unwanted as a child, something in me snapped and when I was three, I met Yume. You'll know it's her by the empty green irises my eyes shift into."

"So your eyes change colour whenever one of your personas comes out?"

Virah nodded. "When I was five and started school, I was a total loner. I couldn't blame the other kids though – I never spoke. That's when Sapphire came out. She was always so fun and bubbly that I got friends and sort of opened up more. She's polite and smiles, and—"

"Has bright blue eyes?" Ryou smiled.

Virah nodded again and continued. "When I was nine, we moved and I switched schools. It was the middle of the year when we moved so I had to learn all new stuff and fell behind. That's when Zaria the book-worm helped me and I became top of my class. She has calm golden eyes and a chill demeanor, but knows what she's doing, how, and why.  
>"When I was ten, I found out that something happened to my mysterious Egyptian brother, <em>and<em> my dad was cheating on my mom – my foster parents that is. I had so much rage bottled up that Kyra came out. She'd bitch at anyone with her crimson eyes blazing and loves trouble. Unfortunately, that was the year I started playing duel monsters, so if she wasn't taking control of me, than she was coaxing me to do bad things. That's one reason why I've never lost – her and Miri. It's also where I get my attitude from." Virah rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.  
>"Because of my attitude when I was twelve, I got bullied and got into a lot of fights. Flaming purple eyed Nikki took care of that for me – she's where I get my fighting skills because she's brutal as hell. She could give Bakura smack like I did earlier, but could have snapped his neck if not knocked his head clear off."<p>

"I almost want to see her and Bakura fight than," Ryou mused.

Virah laughed. "Miri and I were talking about that earlier. My final alter – Blaze – would love to get a piece of that. Her name and fiery eyes are her pyro-loving give away. When I was fourteen, our house caught on fire and I was stuck in my room because of it. Blaze took over, manipulated the fire, and I got out."

"So…you have six nearly insane alter egos, and a yami?" Virah nodded. "Alright, because of Kyra, Nikki, and Blaze, you win."

"Oh thanks," she teased him. "Because of those three, I've gotten into some pretty serious shit. I actually used to be a bounty hunter."

Ryou was astonished. Was this girl for real? "How old are you?" She looked no more than seventeen or eighteen.

Virah hesitated. "Sixteen," she said at last. "I've been told I look older because of my figure. No clue where I get it though. I am also the palest Egyptian you will ever see!" She laughed.

Ryou couldn't help but smile. He was glad he now had Virah as a roommate.


	5. For Your Entertainment

**Kuraki-chan:** I really hope you guys enjoy the way this one starts; it took me a while to think of a really good intro to get you guys laughing. So here's my crack/fluff-fic hybrid! Haha. Enjoy and review my dears! :D

* * *

><p><span>What You Want.<span>

_5; For Your Entertainment._

"Eat it!" Bakura shouted.

"Never!" Virah argued.

"Eat it, Ra dammit! You're mine, listen to me!"

"This is where I draw the line!" Virah clamped her jaw shut and fought her hardest as she thrashed against her chair. For the last ten minutes since Bakura learned that Virah was a vegetarian, he's been trying to force her to eat steak. He even tied her to a chair and tried to force feed her.

Bakura groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was only noon and so far Virah was even more aggravating than he thought. He started by making her make breakfast. She didn't –conveniently– tell him she couldn't cook to save her life. He then told her to make him a drink; she came back and gave him a glass of chocolate milk. They were sitting on the couch and he decided to use her lap as a pillow; Bakura was slightly suspicious but blew it off when Virah decided to be nice and stroke his face and hair until he fell asleep. When he woke up, he found his hair braided. He was right to have been suspicious.

"You are a horrible per." Bakura complained.

Virah spit out some of the steak Bakura managed to get in her mouth. "I do what you tell me to. May I take a shower now?" She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Would you like company?" He smirked.

"I think I know how to shower – unlike you."

Bakura untied Virah and backed her up against a wall. She was unphased by this. "You're lucky I have other things to attend to."

"Oh no, how ever will I manage?" Sarcasm dripped from her every word.

"I'll be back in half an hour; try not to miss me."

"I think I might go into a depressed state."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "But before I go," he smirked, and Virah didn't like that. She was thankful that she was headed to shower when he practically attacked her face in a rough kiss.

Virah's not afraid to admit (to herself) that he's at least a decent kisser. But that one would definitely go to the grave with her. No need to give his ego an ever bigger lift.

As Bakura walked out the door, Virah took a towel and wiped her mouth off. "I don't think I can take a shower hot enough to rid myself of steak and Bakura cooties…"

* * *

><p>Virah was applying her eyeliner when she heard the front door open and close from the bathroom. She cursed and felt her wet hair; <em>dry enough for a shirt, I guess,<em> she thought. She looked to the counter where she kept her clothes and discovered her shirt wasn't there. That caused her to curse again.

"How the fuck did I forget to grab a shirt?" She muttered. "Must have dropped it or something…" She groaned and went for the door, preparing to make a mad dash for her room. Unfortunately when she opened the door –

"Forget something?" She looked up at smirking Bakura who was holding her red v-neck. "You dropped it as you were walking out of your room, obviously."

Virah took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fantastic; I'll be taking my shirt now – even though you've touched it."

Bakura looked at her from head to toe, admiring her long legs, curves, and breasts the most. Why not have some fun with this, since she was only standing there in a black bra and skinny jeans?

Virah could tell by the sickening look on Bakura's face that the demon hamster in his head was doing laps on its wheel. She was in trouble now.

"You can have your shirt back…for a price."

Virah groaned and rolled her eyes. "What the devil could you possibly want now? !"

Bakura snorted. "I don't think you really want to know the answer to that."

Virah went to hit him again, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, looking down at her curiously. Virah was getting irritated.

**Be careful, Virah,** came Zaria's calm and knowing voice, **he's up to something sneaky.**

_/Let me kick his ass!/_ Nikki shouted.

_No, I want to see what he's going to do. I can handle myself -usually-, Nikki._

Bakura freed her hand and gently moved her hair from the right side of her face, running his thumb over the faint scar across her cheek bone. He had his memories, unlike the Pharaoh, so why couldn't he remember this one damn girl…?

Virah was surprised (to say the least) at his gentle touch and was curious of his intentions. Why was he so fascinated with her scar as well?

'_Virah, somewhere in you lays the answer; I sense it dwelling within the both of you.'_

_Yeah, I was getting that feeling too, Miri._

Bakura bent his head towards Virah's and her breath caught in her throat. Where was this side of him coming from and what was its purpose?

He tilted Virah's head up gently and shocked her with a kiss very unlike the last one.

Virah's eyes at first when wide because he wasn't attacking her mouth; he was actually being gentle and warm. Slowly, her eyes closed. She decided she'd let him win this one.

"Finish getting dressed," he whispered against her lips, "we're heading into town."


	6. Welcome to the Tea Party

**Kuraki-chan:** WARNING; this chapter is going to be quite short because of where I needed to leave you guys for the night. ^-^ School starts tomorrow for me so I won't be doing as many updates, but I can still manage at least one a day if you guys keep reviewing :D

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_6; Welcome to the Tea Party_

"Why the hell is your duel disk black and red?" Bakura commented as he and Virah walked through town.

"Uh…it's custom made." Virah replied apprehensively.

Bakura shrugged and blew it off. At the end of the street they were on, he saw Joey Wheeler and Téa Gardner talking with—

"Fuck," he muttered. Virah gave him a look. Bakura took her hand and yanked her down an alley just as some Rare Hunters ganged up on the trio Bakura saw.

"What the hell, Bakura? !" Virah exclaimed.

Bakura rolled his eyes and stood against a brick wall with Virah pulled tightly against him, and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Do you feel like getting your ass kicked today?" He hissed. Virah snorted and shook her head. "_Than shut up._"

Virah was curious about all of this; especially when she and Bakura heard footsteps coming their way.

"Listen to me, Virah," Bakura whispered quickly, "run the hell out of this alley and as far away as you can. Don't get yourself caught, and meet me at the Domino Café in half an hour. Understood?" She nodded and Bakura released her, watching her run like a bat out of hell away.

"Did Bakura get a girlfriend?" A familiar –and annoying– voice taunted him.

"Shut up, Marik. What the hell could you possibly want now?" Bakura spat back at the sandy blonde.

* * *

><p>Virah wandered for about ten minutes, lost out of her damn mind. She groaned and kicked a rock in her path, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. If she had her bike with her right now, she could zoom easily through Domino City. But she broke her Harley in America and moved for the tournament when it was being repaired.<p>

"You seem a little lost, pretty lady." Virah groaned again at the Rare Hunter before her.

"Kiss my ass, dude; I already have my locator cards and somewhere to be."

The Rare Hunter came at Virah and she easily threw him to the ground. "Alright, I don't feel like playing nice anymore." Her eyes turned to a purple-black mixture and after a couple of seconds of staring down the man before her, he just…_dropped._ Virah's eyes returned to normal and she kept walking.

"Oh fuck," she cursed at herself, "I should have asked that guy for directions."

Virah continued walking for about another fifteen minutes when she at last found the Domino Café. She walked in and the greeter-lady smiled and told her someone was waiting for her.

But at the table the waitress brought her to, wasn't Bakura waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvirah:<strong> Your readers are going to hate you for that.

**Shadow:** She pulls that shit all the time.

**Bakura:** Are you serious, woman? ! Why in Ra's name am I not sitting there? !

**Kuraki-chan:** That's for me to know and you to..dot, dot, dot(; Review and you'll see what happens next! :D  
>Who's the mysterious person waiting for Virah-chan? Perhaps the waitress was wrong with the tables? Or perhaps it's another mystery with a twistery!<p>

**Shadow:** You have way too much time on your hands if you're using Damon Salvatore lines _and_ a Spongebob Squarepants episode title.

**Kuraki-chan:** Yeah…well…you do too if you knew that's what they were! XP So..yeah! Review my dears, to find out what happens to Virah next! :D


	7. Nightmare

**Kuraki-chan:** Nyaaaahhhh! I feel so bad for not updating yesterday but I got so distracted by music for my iPod! D: Don't worry though; here's seven and eight today! :D So now you get to see who Virah met, then in chapter eight a change in Virah and a promise she makes! :D

...well, I'm hoping to get eight up tonight as well anyways..Sorry if I don't though! haha.

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_7; Nightmare_

"Where the hell is Bakura and who the hell are you?" Virah spat at the sandy blonde before her.

He looked out the café window with a distant look in his orchid eyes. "Bakura had something to…_attend to,_" he smirked.

Virah's amethyst eyes widened in shock. "What the hell did you do to him? !"

The boy gave her a curious look. "You like him, don't you?"

Virah jumped slightly at that. "W-well, he's not my favourite person in the world but he's tolerable."

He smiled softly at her. "I can see it in your eyes – you care about him."

"My eyes are like your eyes and I _care_ about his innocent hikari – Ryou." Virah retorted.

He shrugged, "Whatever you want to believe."

'_Virah, you said it yourself,'_ Miri spoke through their bond, _'you two have similar eyes. Think about it.'_

Virah looked at him curiously. She saw something vaguely familiar in his eyes, but couldn't figure it out. Purple wasn't too common of an eye colour, so why were theirs so similar?

The sandy blonde put his head on his hand, giving her a vague smile and the same bored look Virah usually wore. "My name is Marik Ishtar, and I need your help."

* * *

><p>"What happened to your arm?" Virah commented as she entered her apartment and saw Bakura.<p>

He looked down at his bandaged arm, then back up at her and shook his head. "None of your concern. Where have you been all day? It's nearly seven!"

"Sorry, _mom,_" Virah walked past him into the kitchen, "I met up with someone and lost track of time."

"Well who in Ra's name was so damn important?"

"I should ask you the same question; you said you were going to meet me at the café, but it wasn't you that I met there."

Bakura half-glared at her. "Who _did_ you meet there?"

Virah crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him defiantly. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you knew my brother? _And_ that he was in Domino City?"

Bakura sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because I can't stand the prick. All I want is his Millennium Rod." Virah just looked at him. "Look, Virah, you would have met him at the finals anyways – he's in the tournament. You never said you were looking for him; if I'm not mistaken, you came here for the tournament."

Virah sighed this time. "I still wish you'd told me. How was I supposed to know my brother was in Domino City?"

"Your older sister, Ishizu, is as well. She hasn't seen Marik yet, however, because she works at the museum and he's up to something.

Virah gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean? He seemed pretty fun and chill when we were hanging out."

Bakura snorted. "Just be careful around him, Virah. He's your brother so I can't and won't stop you from seeing him, but I want you to keep your guard up around him. I don't even know what he's capable of yet, and I don't want him hurting or using you."

Virah went up to Bakura and poked at his cheeks, grinning. "Awh, Kura-kun's heart is thawing out!"

Bakura swatted her hands away, trying to hide a smile. "Don't let your ego get to you. …And stop calling me that!"

"My ego can't get to me – yours takes up the vicinity of the room. And no, no I will not, _Kura-kun_!"

Bakura shook his head and looked down at her. "So since you can't cook to save your life," Virah's grin grew, "want to just order in?"

Virah nodded. "Sounds good; how about pizza?"

"I am not under any circumstances eating a vegan pizza. Ever."

"Oh hush," she waved him off, "I only eat cheese pizza. So either deal with that or get it half-and-half."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll manage…but you owe me."

"Oh of course I do; I live to fucking serve you." Virah said sarcastically.


	8. A Neutron Star Collision

**Kuraki-chan:** It looks like I'm posting this tonight than; yay! Haha. I'm currently writing chapter nine as well (that's what's occupying my class time ;P) and that one's looking pretty good sized and where some knots become unknotted, but new bumps in the road appear just as everything nearly gets settled. So stay tuned guys! :D

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_8; A Neutron Star Collision_

The next day, Bakura took Virah on a walk around town. Somehow last night, to Virah's amazement, Bakura must have gone out because he suddenly had six locator cards. Virah ignored her suspicions and the day went on fine. At about sun down they headed for where their locator cards told them to go.

"The idiots you're going to meet will think I'm Ryou," said Bakura, "so don't screw with it."

Virah rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses. "Whatever you say, Kura-kun."

"And stop calling me that, dammit!"

She smirked and they kept walking.

'_You seem to have warmed up to Bakura and vice versa.'_ Miri stated.

_Don't get me wrong, he's still an asshole, but he's tolerable._

_**[**Virah-chan is falling in love!**]**_ Sapphire sang.

_I am not! _Virah argued. _I cannot love, I do not love, I will not love._

_/Actually Virah, your vital signs do seem to indicate that you have taken a liking to him./_ Zaria's facts irritated Virah. So she shut them all out and found herself at some dome under construction still.

"Uh…?" Virah arched an eyebrow. Bakura grabbed her hand and yanked her forward.

"Ryou!" Several people called.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" A tall brunette girl asked.

'Ryou' smiled. "I'm gelling much better actually. Oh! And this is Virah – she's my new roommate."

Virah gave the group a small wave. She arched an eyebrow when her eyes caught a familiar head of sandy blonde. He gave Bakura a look and when all eyes were off him, Bakura shot the blonde a glare. He then led Virah a little bit away from the commotion to talk.

"You know them?" Virah asked quietly.

Bakura scoffed. "Ryou's friends. They give me migraines."

"So what's with the act?"

"They're imbeciles."

"…I'll give you that one. Who's the kid with the funky hair?"

"Yugi Moto. He possesses the Millennium Puzzle – which I want and will have."

"Do you enjoy collecting old, shiny objects?"

"I have a purpose."

"What's your purpose?"

"None of your concern."

"Even if I can help?"

Bakura arched an eyebrow at that curiously. Was she now offering to help him? F she was, than what her motives for doing so?

Their conversation was interrupted by Seto Kaiba announcing that the finals would be held on his blimp – Kaiba Craft 3. As they began boarding, Virah muttered, "Jeeze, and I thought Bakura had a huge ego…"

Once inside, Bakura told Virah that since Kaiba had only planned on eight finalists and she was a ninth, she'd stay with him. Marik then argued that since she was his sister, she would stay with him.

Virah pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You two are fricken impossible."

She was ignored (as usual) and Bakura continued the argument. "She's Ryou's roommate and since I've been in control of Ryou, she's been my roommate. It only makes sense for her to stay with me."

Marik huffed and Kaiba began the roulette to determine who is dueling first. Ryou and Yugi were chosen and Yugi (now Yami) gave 'Ryou' a suspicious look.

Before 'Ryou' stepped into the elevator, he turned to Virah. He glanced back at Marik and shot him a glare, then back at Virah with an unusually soft expression.

"Kick ass out there," Virah said in her usual bored tone.

"Promise me something," Bakura said quietly. Virah asked him what. "If something does happen, promise you'll be mine after."

"What do you—" She was cut off by Bakura taking her face gently in his hands, and giving her one of those kisses you see in the movies when the guy and girl are going to be separated for a long time.

"Promise me?" He whispered.

"I promise," she murmured back.


	9. Caught In A Bad Romance

**Kuraki-chan:** Alright Rowan, you caught me! The story's name and first chapter titles come from Evanescence's 2011 single off their self-titled album; "What You Want". It's much different from their old songs, but if you watch recent interviews with Amy Lee and the band, you'll understand why. At the end of this chapter, I'll tell you guys where each chapter title comes from, but until then, enjoy! :D

And for the record, THIS ONE IS **NOT** LADY GAGA'S VERSION! I much prefer Halestorm's version of "Bad Romance" to the original. Haha.

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_9; Caught in a Bad Romance_

At first, Téa was all giddy about ho Ryou and Virah had a 'thing', and then they discovered it was really Bakura. Virah told them she's known all along and they were shocked.

"But Virah," said Téa worriedly, "Bakura's dangerous!"

Virah looked at the brunette bored. "Did you ever thing that it's just to you twits that he's 'dangerous' towards?" They shut up after that.

Virah watched, on edge, as Bakura pretty much controlled the duel. She relaxed slightly as Yugi kept losing life points and Bakura took the lead, then tensed right back up when Yugi summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon.

'Marik' (Virah's other brother, Odeon, posing as Marik) claimed to release Ryou with the power of his Millennium Rod. Ryou did break through and drop to his knees in pain and confusing, and Yugi hesitated with his attack.

Ryou managed to smile at Virah. "Trust him, Virah," he said weakly, "he really does care about _you_."

Virah's lips parted slightly and she felt numb. Her instinct was to run up there and help him, but that would get her disqualified (she knew so because of Joey being an idiot and just about doing the same). She needed to beat Yugi for this. Especially when Bakura took possession back and Yugi called his attack forward.

"You can't keep me away from my Shadow Princess, Pharaoh!" Bakura laughed and was knocked out from Slifer's fiery blast. Tristan carried Ryou's body to his room where Virah sat by his bed. She told the others to go, she could handle it.

"You're going to use your magic to heal him, aren't you?" Miri's translucent figure asked.

Virah shook her head and pulled out her bag. "I haven't in years. So I'm going to use my Wiccan herbal remedies to see if that works. It always used to." She took out some of her herbs and a small black bowl that she put just a little hot water in, mixing the herbs in it until she got the scent she wanted from it.

Virah gently removed Ryou's bandages and cleaned the cut on his arm. She took her index and middle finger, put her herbal mixture on them, and pressed it gently to the cut. She felt it healing as she held her hand there, and giving her spare energy to Ryou. Once the cut was healed, she cleaned his arm and let him sleep for a while. Now, he really should be fine.

"Ah, now I see why you helped your mother with her herbal healing in Europe."

Virah nodded. "My mom taught me the basics; I just infused my own power into it. People loved me for it and I was only eleven."

Miri smiled. "You are a smart girl – you get it from Zaria. And once Ryou wakes up, you're going to split them, aren't you?"

"Us too. I think you're the only one I'd let _willingly_ meet." She laughed a little and severed her and Miri just as Ryou was waking up.

"Virah…?" He asked tiredly.

The pale girl nodded. "Do you feel any better?"

Ryou sat up slowly and nodded. "Much better. What did you do?"

"She is a Wiccan healer," Miri said as she stared out the window. Miri, in modern clothing, is what you'd expect from the 1500's – a tall, slender girl with a curvy figure like Virah, black hair half-way down her back, and calm indigo eyes. "Her herbal remedy helped you more than any modern medication that is out today. I knew a girl like her in my day; she saved me from death once, and then mysteriously vanished."

"She was probably a wanderer," Virah said somberly.

Ryou decided to change the subject since the mood was growing rather cold and sad. "Virah, Bakura really does care about you. He tries to deny it, but through our bond I can feel it."

"He's probably bitching about how he lost right now, isn't he?" Virah asked half-heartedly.

Ryou shook his head. "He's out cold in his soul room. I'm kind of concerned."

Virah and Miri exchanged looks and Virah separated Bakura from Ryou, where he laid on the bed out cold like Ryou said. This slightly worried all three of them.

"I heard from a tutor I had about the legend of the great Egyptian Gods," spoke Miri. "To turn them into a playing card and face their rath is pretty gutsy."

"He'll be okay though…right?" Virah asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, Virah. I do not know…"

* * *

><p>About two hours passed with Bakura still unconscious. Ryou and Miri fell asleep on the chairs, where Virah either paced or was currently sitting on the floor with her head in her arms on the bed.<p>

"You need to wake up, got it?" She muttered tiredly, her eyes slowly closing. "Prove you're no pansy ass bitch, Kura-kun…"

"I'm not," Bakura spat. "Though it has been rather amusing watching you pace around for the last hour." He snickered.

Virah sat up, her eyes wide and blazing. "You've been awake for the last God damned hour? !"

Bakura sat up on one arm, smirking. "You were actually worried; foolish girl."

Virah glared and jumped on him, smacking him repeatedly. "You jackass! How the hell could you do that to someone? ! You cold hearted bastard!"

"Are we…interrupting something…?" came Miri.

Virah and Bakura looked guiltily at Miri and Ryou; Virah was straddling Bakura and he was holding her arms in his hands, causing her to lean forward, and somewhat had her legs down with his.

"This is the oddest Hallmark moment ever. It should be on Oddities instead." Miri commented.

Virah and Bakura quickly separated, looking at the two like nothing had happened.

"Anyways," Miri continued, "your spell only has about half an hour left, Virah. But I think I know a way to make it last another twenty-four hours."

Virah shrugged. "I'm game; how about you guys?"

Ryou and Bakura exchanged a quick glance, both muttering a 'Sure…'

Miri and Virah took each others' hands, pooling their energy together and pinning some of it towards Ryou and Bakura. All four felt a shove of some sort on their chest, and they assumed it worked.

"I think you two need to talk," Miri told Bakura and Virah.

"Ryou smiled. "I agree with Miri; you guys need to settle whatever's going on."

Bakura and Virah flushed slightly and looked away from each other, denying. Miri and Ryou brought up the kiss that every one saw and how they've been acting differently towards each other.

"She's still a wench," Bakura spat.

"He's still a jackass," Virah growled.

"Nothing's changed!" They both yelled.

Miri and Ryou laughed a little and commented on how similar they were. Once again, they denied it stubbornly.

"You are though," said Ryou.

"Just look at yourselves – witty, tempermental, snappy, feisty, stubborn, fighters, and in denial," explained Miri. "It's as though you were made for each other!"

Virah found herself lost in her thoughts and Bakura sighed. Perhaps those two really were right; could Bakura and Virah be meant for each other?

"A long time ago, in a pace far away," Virah began, still spacing out, "marriages were failing everywhere. They were arranged marriages of course, so the couples never really loved each other. A young girl who was barely sixteen was promised to a prince of a city far away, but she refused – she did not want to marry a man she did not love. She was in love with a boy from her village, not much older than she. He too knew his love for her, and did not care if she was promised to a prince – she was his.  
>"The villagers all knew since they were friends as children, that they were inseparable. The village elder tried to talk the girl's parents out of the marriage. They asked him why and he told them that when a person is born, their soul comes in two parts – one that is theirs, another to their true love, their destined to be, their soul mate. The prince did not have the girl's other half of her soul – the young boy did. The parents did not listen and the two young lovers ran away together. They married, and their love never died. From then, people, in some way, believed in soul mates."<p>

There was a silence, and Bakura said, "Cute fairy tale, but what's it have to do with anything now?"

Ryou sweatdropped and Miri facepalmed. "You are damn fool," said Miri. "Come on Ryou; let's see what's going on with the others." Ryou nodded and they left Bakura and Virah alone.

"Virah," she shivered at Bakura's touch on her nearly bare shoulder. "Virah, _look at me._" She turned and looked at him with bored and distant eyes. He gently touched her cheek, running his thumb across her scar again. "I know why you told that story, I just wanted Miri and Ryou out of the room."

Virah leaned her head into his hand. "My mom used to tell it to me when I was a little kid. I didn't understand what it meant until I was thirteen."

_I didn't remember until you said it,_ Bakura thought.

"What ever happened to you?" Bakura whispered sorrowfully. "I watched you die in the fire."

Virah smirked. "You didn't watch my spirit get reincarnated though. I was actually wondering how long it would take you to figure out. Hell, I still don't remember much – didn't remember nearly anything until I became Ryou's roommate and met you. I remember just enough now."

"Where have you been all these years? What happened?"

"I think that's a story for another day. But before Ryou and Miri return, I think this is for today," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Holy * on a * sandwich! (YGOTAS reference there; haha) May and may not post chapter ten tonight; that one took me forever and ten's not much shorter! Haha. So you guys better like it and review! To which I address and thank my latest reviewers – you guys made me smile(: And as I said, here is where my chapter titles come from (ten included);;

_1; _What You Want – Evanescence

_2; _Secret – The Pierces

_3;_Let It Die – Ozzy Osbourne

_4; _Heartless – Kanye West (I don't even like him; just that song. Haha)

_5; _For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert

_6; _Tea Party – Kerli

_7; _Nightmare – Avenged Sevenfold (RIP James "The Rev" Sullivan! *tear face*)

_8; _Neutron Star Collision - Muse

_9; _Bad Romance – HALESTORM. _**NOT**_ Lady Gaga!

_1O; _No Matter What – Papa Roach

(and since I'm working on it now I'll show you 11's)

_11;_ The Legacy – Black Veil Brides (major heartage right there. Lmao)


	10. No Matter What

**Kuraki-chan:** I thank everyone with a passion that reads this and reviews! :D You guys are amazing(: This chapter's gonna take an…_interesting_ turn because of the music I have on my iPod that I was listening to when I wrote this. I found that whenever I listen to the 'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni' opening, my stories get funky. Haha. So there's going to be a dash of that in here, followed by name calling, cussing, and love martyring :D This one's got it all! Haha.

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_1O; No Matter What_

"Now is not the time for you two to be making out!" Miri and Ryou ran in the room, quickly parting Bakura and Virah.

"What the hell is it now? !" Virah yelled, frustrated.

"Marik's gone mental!" The frightened two said.

Virah's heart dropped and Bakura saw it by the paling look on her face. "What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"We caught the end of Joey and who everyone thought was Marik's duel," Ryou began.

"But he was really Odeon pretending to be Marik," Miri continued.

"Then at the end, Marik started freaking out,"

"And his hair got seriously deranged – much like his face, eyes, and personality,"

"He went completely insane during his duel with poor Mai,"

"Who's now in the Shadow Realm,"

"And started coming after us,"

"So we ran the devil out of there and now he probably wants our chicken hides and your throats slit open!" Miri concluded.

Virah's eye twitched. "Not if I have a few choice fucking words to say about it!" She stood and clenched her fists. "Not three days of knowing the fucking guy and he fucking snaps on me? ! Fuck you, bro!"

"And there's Nikki and Kyra leaking through," Miri commented.

Virah put on her leather boots, jacket, and gloves. Bakura asked what her plan was. "Kick his ass until I snap him back!" Virah replied.

As Virah went into her bag for something, Miri told Ryou and Bakura something quietly. "You two must be very weary of her – I sense a darkness manifesting itself within her as well. It has been since I can remember, but never showed itself like her alters. I fear it may be more lethal than Kyra, Nikki, _and_ Blaze." The two boys nodded and Bakura grabbed Virah before she could storm out.

"I'm coming with you," he said as calmly as he could.

"_And you're going to help me,"_ said the normal Marik's translucent form as it appeared before them. _"I want my body back!"_ (**A/N: who recognizes that line? :D haha.**)

"Marik, we don't have time for this. Virah's about to kick the living shit out of your body."

Marik's eyes went wide as he looked to Virah who clearly looked pissed beyond pissed. _"Virah, I'm so sorry for everything…I wish I'd spent more time with you. When I get my body back though, I promise I will. You are my sister after all," _he smiled gently.

Virah looked up from her face covered bangs, her eyes now resembling a cat's in purple. "**YOU LIAR!**" She yelled, making everyone jump.

"And there it is…" Miri muttered.

"A higurashi," Ryou said quietly. Miri gave him a look. "There's no real definition that I've found of a higurashi, but apparently they're malevolent towards those who 'harm their masters' in any way. Most of them are lethal spirits or grudging souls if the person's lost their soul. The soul will manifest itself slowly within them, then carry out its vengeance as a higurashi. They're similar to yamis, only more sick, twisted, and not really real."

Miri's eyes widened in shock. "The massacre of 1583…"

When she began to look attack ready, Bakura tackled Virah to the floor, holding her in his lap with his arms as tight around her as he could. She still had a lot of problems, obviously.

"She swore vengeance!" 'Virah' said. "She hasn't gotten far! She needs my help!"

Bakura's grip did not loosen no matter how much she struggled. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and murmured, "_Virah, relax…_"

Virah went frigid and still, her eyes returning to normal, then relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry…" she barely said before passing out.

"How did you know what to do…?" Ryou asked.

Bakura put her head in his lap and brushed her hair out of her face. "Because I know her."

* * *

><p>Virah woke up about fifteen minutes later in the bed with Miri next to her sitting in a chair. Bakura and Ryou were gone. Virah asked Miri where they were.<p>

"Marik had Bakura duel Marik's dark half and Ryou went to watch," Miri replied grimly.

"Did it end yet?" Miri shook her head. Virah jumped up and put on her boots. "If it's a Shadow Game – which I'm quite certain it is – Bakura's going to need my help if he loses. I'm out of here!"

"I'm coming with you," Miri said confidently as she stood. "I don't care if you seal me back in that pendant, but I'm coming with you."

"Alright, fine!" _I do not have time for this!_ She thought as she sealed Miri back in the pendant and headed to the elevator. She rushed to the Stratos Dueling Arena and sighed before running into the Shadow Game.

"Virah!" Ryou called.

Marik laughed and Bakura looked down at her, irritated and shocked. "Virah, what in Ra damned hell are you doing? !"

"Saving your ass _again!_" Virah replied irritated.

"How cute, your wench came to die with you." Marik teased Bakura.

"So…catch me up on what's happened?" Virah asked Ryou.

"To say the least, Bakura just got Marik's Egyptian God card – the Winged Dragon of Ra – and he's probably about to use it," Ryou replied shakily. "And with every life point either of them lose, a piece of them vanishes to the Shadows."

Virah noted how much of Bakura was already gone and shook her head. She then looked to Marik who was calm and had a face down. She knew better – he was setting Bakura up. "Don't play Ra you big dope!" She yelled.

"Don't tell me how to duel!" Bakura spat back.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so impulsive that you couldn't fricken see that you're being set up!"

"You wouldn't know anything about this duel so stay out of it!"

"You're an idiot!" Virah huffed and watched as Marik activated a trap card that took the attack points of the monsters Bakura was about to sacrifice and added them to his life points. As a result, Ra was powerless, and Bakura was pissed.

"How can an Egyptian God have no power? !" He yelled.

"Because you're an ignorant twit!" Virah yelled back.

Bakura growled and switched his monsters to defense, letting Marik go. Virah then watched as on Bakura's next turn, he sacrificed Ra for a 'better' monster, then as Marik resurrected Ra and used its point-to-point transfer, and instant attack abilities.

"For the love of God…" Virah muttered. She shook her head and yelled, "Hold on you dumb twit!" She jumped up on the deck and like she did with Miri, she sent Ryou into his soul room and stood with Bakura, bracing herself for Ra's golden flames.

"What the hell are you doing? !" He spat.

"I'm going to save your ass from wandering the Shadow Realm hopelessly," she said quietly. "Hold on tight, this is going to hurt!" They clasped hands as Ra's fire drew closer and Marik laughed. "We'll be back, dumbass!" Were Virah's last words before she and Bakura vanished into the darkness.


	11. The Legacy

**Kuraki-chan:** I hate to say this, but this is the last semi-funny chapter before the serious stuff. Because after this, depresses me writing it. I'm a total writer and get so in tune with my characters that I feel Virah's pain throughout this. And I can tell you, it only keeps getting worse. Her life kinda sucks.

**Elvirah:** Oh thanks. That makes me feel damn lovely.

**Shadow:** Tch, you should see what she did for me; she gave me a drug addicted mom, dad that bailed, and wrote the damn story like she was on crack! Did I mention I lost my virginity IN AN AIRPLANE BATHROOM? You sick fuck!

**Kuraki-chan:** ^-^''' eh heh heh…did I do thaaattt?

* * *

><p><span>What You Want.<span>

_11; The Legacy_

"It's about time you woke up," Virah said to the newly awoken Bakura.

"We were beginning to think you were out cold again," commented Ryou.

Bakura sat up and surveyed his surroundings; it looked like the Shadow Realm crossed with the Monster World RPG (**A/N: Season 0/manga reference! :D**) and a house of mirrors. Wait, what the hell was with the random mirrors?

"Either of you care to explain?" Bakura pretty much ordered.

Ryou looked at Virah who was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. "We got sent to the Shadow Realm. If you remember correctly, you know I can manifest it because of my affinity. So I altered it; now we can't be maimed or trapped here. Once I get enough of my energy back, I can get us out of here. Speaking of which, I sense my brother's presence. Watch the mirrors, also, but not literally – don't look into them."

"I still don't understand the mirrors," Ryou said.

"To say the least, they can be deadly. If you at your reflection in them, some steal your soul and trap you here; others take the darkest piece of you and manifest it into a twisted version of you that then comes out and you have to fight it and win to escape. Lose and die here. Since I have D.I.D., it's probably pull out one of my alters and fuck 'em up."

"Is that why you're keeping your eyes closed?" Virah shook her head. "Why are you than?"

"Because she's hiding something," said Bakura.

Virah tensed up, sensing something. Her instincts were right – some kind of mutated beast jumped out of a mirror and sprang itself at them, baring saliva covered teeth. Virah held out her right and after flames dispersed, a sword appeared and she killed the beast with ease.

"That can also happen; there are other beast creatures beyond these mirrors also looking for an escape. Those, however, are completely my fault." Virah explained.

"Why is it your fault?" Ryou asked.

"Because they're the demons of her past; no pun intended," answered Bakura.

Virah nodded. "That was my old teammate when I was a Guardian."

"What happened to her?" Bakura asked.

Virah looked at them with sorrowful black tinted amethyst eyes. "…she dueled me and lost."

* * *

><p>"Since we have another unexpected duelist," one of Kaiba's suits said, "and everyone has now dueled, would anybody volunteer to duel or be chosen at random? The only people, however, that may duel are the four finalists."<p>

"I will!" Joey yelled, pumped. Almost everyone sweatdropped.

"Very well…than where is Miss Elvirah?"

As Marik began to snicker, the door to the Stratos Dueling Arena was kicked open and with Virah leading the way – lollipop present again – Bakura, Ryou, and Marik's good half entered.

"Right fricken here!" Virah said with her lollipop between her lips. "And it's just Virah. Who's my victim?"

Yami Marik growled with a glare that would give young children nightmares. Virah smirked and Joey told her he would be dueling.

"You're going to regret that dearly, kid. Because I've never lost, nor do I show mercy." _Well, I haven't lost in about six years anyways…_

"Obviously you've never lost if you're still here," Bakura muttered.

All eyes traveled to the three boys. Virah jumped on the deck and said, "I play with the boys 'cause I'm no priss, point?"

"I sent all of you fools to the Shadow Realm!" Yami Marik snarled. "How did you escape? !"

Virah removed her glasses to show her amethyst eyes shifting to a black tinted purple on her left, and brown on the right. "Because I've got the bloodline of The Legacy, you twat."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Stay tuned for chapter twelve: _And Cassie Pulled the Trigger_! Thirteen gets pretty deep with, _I Love the Way You Lie_, and you guys are gonna hate me at fourteen; _Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance._

Review and you'll get the well awaited drama, fights, blood, memories, explanations, magic, and all that fun stuff! :D


	12. And Cassie Pulled the Trigger

**Kuraki-chan:** Oh my Ra am I sorry for not updating sooner! But if I wasn't busy, I was lazy. But I'm back now! So here's chapter twelve where things start getting…well, I can't quite think of a word for it but there's foreshadowing absolutely, and chapter thirteen is where things definitely start snowballing from here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed in my absence, you make me want to update!

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_12; And Cassie Pulled the Trigger_

"What's The Legacy?" Téa asked Yugi (aka Yami currently) as Joey and Virah's duel began.

"I'm not certain," replied Yami, "but it sounds familiar."

"The Legacy was a group back in ancient Egypt, Pharaoh," Marik replied. "They were strange people – outcasts to many," Bakura scoffed at that, "and among them was a young woman who had an affinity for Shadow wielding. She could control anything from a simple blackout to the Shadow Realm itself. There were two other girls with what's known as the Legacy Bloodline as well – a light, and a dark. The girl with the light wasn't noticed until about 200 or so years ago, but surprisingly enough, the girl with the dark affinity was part of your court."

"The Pharaoh's Bitch!" Virah called down as Joey played his Panther Warrior and two face downs. Virah picked up her card and froze. How did she manage to draw this one card on her first draw _every single time…?_

"_If you draw it, means you are supposed to play it…"_

"I'm so sorry," Virah barely said. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" (**A/N: Yes, absolutely foreshadowing right there! :D**)

* * *

><p>"<em>I hear you have gotten into dueling, Virah?"<em>

_Ten year old Virah nodded. "I'm okay, why?"_

"_Do you want to win every time?"_

_She thought about the kids that ridiculed her at school and nodded. "They don't think I'm good enough…even when I do beat them!"_

_The man Virah was talking to smiled sickly. "Would you like to prove to them that you are the best?" Virah nodded again. "You mustn't lose; otherwise you will be in big trouble. But if you win, than you will be the best there can be."_

_He handed her a card with a strange six pointed star on it. Virah looked at it curiously and tried to pronounce its name in her head. "If you draw it, means you are supposed to play it. The card wants you to play it – to win. Do you understand?"_

_Virah stared hesitantly at the card, getting a strange aura from it. She nodded slowly, a happy smile coming across her naïve young face. "I won't lose ever again, I promise! Thank you, Uncle Dartz!"_

"_You are very welcome, young Virah."_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Joey, but I have to do this," Virah said solemnly as she prepared to launch her final attack.<p>

_Joey's LP: __**700**_

_Virah's LP: __**3200**_

"Dark Valkyria (**A/N: Look it up, it exists. Haha.**), attack him directly!" When Joey's life points reached zero, the strange looking star circled itself around him, and only vanished after he dropped. Marik gave Virah one final glance before vanishing; Virah's magic still wasn't perfect. "That's why I don't lost," Virah muttered as she jumped down to Ryou and Bakura.

The two boys led Virah away from the commotion back to their room. Bakura pulled Virah into a tight embrace, but she refused to cry.

"I've had my run-ins with a few of your alters already," said Bakura, "I really don't want to meet Yume right now. It'd be the worst timing of your life."

Virah chuckled and stepped back, letting Ryou give her a gentle hug as well. "How do you think I win my duels so easily? Once that Seal is played, my own instincts of anticipating my opponents' moves, countering them, and striking are only assisted. Unfortunately, Jessie didn't care. She, for some damned reason, was relentless. And because of that, she lost her soul to the Seal."

_**You're letting your emotions get to you, Virah. You have been trained better.**_

Bakura saw Virah fighting against her breaking façade. If she didn't like to show much emotion back then, he could only imagine what was going on in her head now.

"_Funny, I thought that's what former bounty hunters – turned Guardians – turned lone wolves against the world do. Prove me wrong Kura-kun."_

He chose not to ask questions. Instead, he pulled her back into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. Ryou rubbed her back gently, also feeling for the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Okay, now we get to see how Virah really is. She's been known to be this tough, shameless, heartless warrior, but is that who she really is? Her façade is falling and her past is showing before her eyes (more foreshadowing!) and is tearing her up inside (and I repeat, more foreshadowing!).

The next chapter, _I Love the Way You Lie_, features some pretty bad/horrifying memories from Virah and sick, twistedness from Yami Marik. Virah has choices to make, but can she choose correctly with her mental scars and damage in the way…?


	13. I Love the Way You Lie

**Kuraki-chan:** So I'm listening to Skylar Grey's version of 'Love the Way You Lie' and it fits so much better. You can hear the pain in her voice and it just fits so much better for this chapter. I recommend listening to it while you read this :3 Don't forget to review! :D

OH! ***Important Note*** I'm skipping over Noah's Arc because it's utterly useless to my plot and I have no plans for it. So I'm jumping ahead just past the four way duel because it's Virah VS. Marik followed by Yugi VS. Kaiba!

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_13; I Love the Way You Lie_

Virah stood facing the dark entity that was possessing her brother with an emotionless expression. In the four way duel, she never drew the Seal of Orichalcos and managed to be the one dueling first against Marik. She was feeling hollow after this whole stupid tournament she wished she'd never entered.

It was just too much. One more push, and she'd be done.

"What's the matter," the psychotic yami taunted her, "no hello for your brother?"

"You are not my brother," she replied in an empty voice. "You are some stupid darkness controlling him that doesn't give a shit. Nobody gives a shit anymore."

The others watching noticed how bad Virah looked and sounded; her fists were clenched because if they weren't, they'd be shaking uncontrollably. Her once fiery amethyst eyes were now a dull and lifeless purple. She seemed sort of unbalanced as well because her legs were shaky and she dared not to move.

She wouldn't able to handle Marik's games – physically or mentally.

"Just start," she said, drawing her cards.

"You've seen the way I play, dear Virah," he grinned, but what ever shall I make you endure?"

"Leave her be, Marik!" Bakura growled. "Can't you see she's in no position to deal with your bullshit too?"

"Oh how cute; lovers defending each other."

"I don't love," Virah said dryly, "I don't love…I won't love…_I can't love…_"

Much as he hated and refused to admit it, Bakura felt a pang of sorrow upon hearing that again. But if he changed it once, he could do it again.

"You seem like you have a lot of secrets and bad memories," Marik smirked sickly, "so every time you lose life points, you have to relive a horrible memory that will play for everyone to see."

Fear struck Virah's eyes briefly. Marik made his move, then it was Virah's turn. Her hands began to shake when she drew the Seal of Orichalcos again.

'_You have the strength to fight this, Virah,'_ Miri forced her way through Virah's walls to say that. She hated seeing Virah like this; she'd only seen it once before.

Virah shook her head and summoned Alice the Wandering Doll in defense and played two face downs. She couldn't play the Seal, she just couldn't.

"_You will lose if you don't play it…"_ A dark voice said in her thoughts. Virah tried to ignore it, then found Marik's monster was attack her. He also had another monster that was coming at her directly. Her eyes widened in fear and she was sent flying back, then looked up to find the memory of when she was eleven and getting beaten up by three bullies at school. They hit her, kicked her, threw her around, called her names, and people just watched. _Nobody helped her._

And that's what Marik intended.

Virah felt as though she was right back at that scene, getting abused over and over _and over_ and nobody came to help. Nobody cared.

"_Virah!"_ She heard. Blood dripped from her lip and nose, her arms were cut up, and her vision was blurred by shadows and tears threatening to fall. _"Don't believe his bullshit!"_

Virah recognized the voice from somewhere, but figured she was just hearing things. Nobody cared about her.

The others watched the duel in pure horror. They tried yelling up to Virah, saying that they were here for her, but it was as though she couldn't hear them. Ryou looked scared out of his mind for her, and Bakura looked ready to rip Marik's throat out.

"She's strong," Ryou said in a small and shaky voice, "she'll pull through…"

Bakura shook his head. "When you fuck with her head, she loses it. You can hit her all you want and she'll hit back, but trigger something in her head and she's gone. She can take any physical pain you can throw at her, but she's mentally scarred and it doesn't take much to shut her down. That's also really fucking low and pathetic of Marik to do."

Ryou looked at his yami worried. "So she pretty much thinks she's got no one right now?"

Bakura nodded. "And it only gets worse from here the way her life has been…"


	14. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

**Kuraki-chan:** I'm back again! :D So as I said, this chapter is short, and kind of sad, but it gives you more insight to Virah and..well..it can only get a little worse from here before it gets better :D I promise!

**Elvirah:** *growling* _I am going to rip out your entrails and do a dance on them!_

**Kuraki-chan:** EEP! I can only write so fast, Virah! SHADOW, HELP!

**Shadow:** Hah, you're funny for once, you know that?

**Kuraki-chan:** So I'm probably about to lose my entrails but I'll keep updating, don't worry! :D

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_14; Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance_

With Virah's mental defenses down, Marik kept attacking her over and over again. There were a couple of memories from her Guardian training when she was barely fifteen and kept losing her fights, one from when she ran away and was attacked in the middle of the night, and one when she was a little girl and lost in some foreign country because her parents forgot about her. But the one about to play, would ruin Virah to no extent.

As soon as Marik said he was sacrificing his three monsters, Virah knew this was the end for sure. She was down to a mere 300 life points and he was about to summon Ra. Above them played Virah's foster dad abusing her for losing another duel and getting bullied at school. She was only eleven, but he abused her since she was eight until she was about thirteen. He'd use the most pathetic reasons to do so.

"_You worthless little brat!" He yelled at her. "You bring disgrace to our family!"_

_Little Virah shook with fear, backed against the kitchen wall. "I-I'm sorry f-father! I'll get better, I promise!"_

"_Promises are nothing, you soulless whore."_

Virah relived that memory as her father hit her and kicked her over and over again. She cried and screamed just like then when her father took a kitchen knife and began slashing at her arms and back. Blood spilled from the poor girl and Bakura couldn't take it anymore; he rushed up to the deck and held her up, trying to help her hold on just for a little longer.

"Virah, Virah hold on!" Bakura held the frail girl up as Marik summoned Ra. "Virah I'm right here! Don't let me lose you again, dammit!"

She opened her eyes and smiled sadly, letting tears fall. "The flames took my soul before, now it's time they take me."

"A man with no soul doesn't cry, Elvirah." (**A/N: True Blood quote from Terry Bellfleur right there!**)

She reached up and caught a small tear that was falling from his eyes. "Than it looks like you have a soul as well, my king."

"I'm not letting you go again."

Marik declared his attack and Virah nodded. "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance; yes you are." As Ra's fire came close, Virah pushed Bakura out of the way and was consumed by Ra's golden flames. She then dropped to her knees, and fell forward. Bakura leaned against the rail in pure shock.

Marik laughed and began to leave saying, "I guess she is weaker than I thought."

Everyone rushed up to help her and Ryou picked up the one card left in her pale and bloody hand – the Seal of Orichalcos.

"She could have won if she played that," commented Tristan.

"When did she draw it?" asked Téa.

"On her first turn," Bakura answered grimly, still in shock. "I could tell by the look on her face."

"Than why didn't she play it?" Ryou asked.

Nobody had an answer to that; not even Bakura.

"_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance…"_ Virah's voice rang in Bakura's ears as he stared at her limp, pale, and bloody body.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> *clears throat* Kuraki-chan will be out of commission for a little while, so it looks like I'm stuck doing this. To start, don't ask any questions on Kuraki's whereabouts – otherwise you will be joining her. Next, it looks like I have to tell you fools the origins of her chapter titles from twelve to what she's got written now which looks like…twenty – her being in the midst of writing twenty.

_12;_ Cassie - Flyleaf

_13;_ Love the Way You Lie – Skylar Grey

_14;_ Second Chance - Shinedown

_15;_ Lacrimosa - Kalafina

_16;_ Hello Cyberdream – from Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase soundtrack

_17;_ Extreme - Valora

_18;_ Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park

_19;_ Heartless – Kanye West

_2O;_ What You Want – Evanescence

Jeeze, talk about song-fic much. She already has the last chapter title planned as another damn quote from What You Want by Evanescence. *reads some paper* Are you serious? I have to give them a description of the next few chapters too? SON OF A BITCH!

Ugh…well in fifteen Virah's…fuckin' screwed. Sixteen…to start, fuckin' weirdo for the chapter title. Her iPod is full of fucked up shit. But it looks like…eh, Kaiba gets pissy like usual (what else is new?), Virah runs like she's never run before (welcome to my fucking world), and more shit goes down. Seventeen…OH DAYUM! GET SOME! *laughs hysterically* Eighteen looks kinda stupid but apparently it's import—ohh, I get it now! Ugh, so many stupid bonds in this story. What do we have for nineteen…oh, mommy dearest gets a cameo, Virah gives a creepy warning about something, and…GET SOME PART TWO! *laughs again* Jeeze, talk about a sex drive. Ahaha! I am so giving you guys this quote from chapter nineteen;

* * *

><p>Virah's smile returned. "Alright; it's gonna be fun, I promise! So…what do you want to do until the others return? They should still be out for a few hours."<p>

Bakura's signature smirk appeared. "I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that."

"You want to play monopoly?" Virah grinned.

Bakura's lips twitched. "No."

"Trouble?"

"Closer," he chuckled.

"Candy Land?"

"I'm in Candy Land alright," he looked at her with lustful eyes.

"I'm stuck in Molasses Junction," Virah sweatdropped.

"You like it sticky, huh?"

"I think I'm going to blow chunks."

"I think you want to blow something else."

Virah felt the bile rise in her throat. "You are a sick bastard."

* * *

><p>Ah perverts; they're so much fun to toy with—HOLY SHIT IMPLIED LEMON! Oops, don't think I was supposed to say that. Myyyy baaaaadd! Hn…what's she got for twenty so far…? Oh Jeeze, I guess Marik's not as stupid as we thought.<p>

**Marik:**I resent that, dammit!

**Shadow:** Resent what? I just complimented you ya dumbass!

**Bakura:** *laughs at Marik's expense* Dumb blonde.

**Marik:** Take that back you stupid thief!

**Bakura:** Or what?

**Marik:** Or…or… *smirks* Tch, you're so old, you knew the Burger King when he was just a prince!

**Shadow:** *sweatdrops* Uh…aren't you a fucking vegan?

**Marik:** o.o NOBODY SEES THE WIZARD. *runs away*

**Shadow:** Alrighty than… v.v'' I'm going on break because I have therapy to attend. Bakura, disclaim.

**Bakura: **The hell? Why me?

**Shadow:** *death glare* _Because I fucking said so._

**Bakura:** *eye twitch* Kuraki-chan doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh much as she wish she wants to *snickers*. Just her own fucked up characters like Shadow who's now off to therapy. I still have no idea where Elvirah or Kuraki are at this moment, nor will I probably ever know because those three wretches never like to tell me anything.

**Kyrie:** Do you ever wonder why?

**Bakura:** What the fuck? Get outta here! ._. That's it, I'm going to therapy with Shadow. Kura, out.


	15. Lacrimosa

**Kuraki-chan:** And I live once again! :D Sorry about not updating but I got severely lazy and not getting reviews didn't assist that :/ But I knew I had to keep going because I only have six more chapters left after this one before I start what I like to call my purgatory story in this series because it's after this but before the sequel, _Nightmares Before Christmas._ I've been coming along very well with that and already plan my sequel to be called _Revenge._ NBC is going to be hard to follow at some points, deranged at others, cute in between, and have tons of flashbacks. Oh, and implied lemons. :D Perhaps if I get to another one of those..er.._situations_ haha, I'll ask you guys if you actually want me to write a lemon because I never really have ^-^'' haha. Well, here you guys go (after a long wait); chapter fifteen!

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_15; Lacrimosa_

Bakura and Ryou stood by Virah's bed; the others just left to watch Kaiba and Yugi's duel. Miri somehow materialized next to them, a look of pure worry on her face.

"Something is the matter," she said unsteadily, "I managed to use some of my own – for a lack of a better term – magic to separate myself, but none of us can get through to her. She's been in the Shadow Realm before, and we could always communicate or take over, but we're completely helpless to her right now."

"She got us out of the Shadow Realm," asked Ryou, "can't she come back as well?"

"Usually, yes; but I feel worried as though she cannot. She was horribly injured and I feel her pain. Kyra's in a rage, Yume's even more depressed – if that's even physically possible – "

"You said you can feel her pain," Bakura said in a dark tone, his eyes never leaving Virah, "is that hypothetical or literal?"

"Literal; it's not nearly what she probably feels, but I feel the spots where she feels it."

"Where?"

"Her upper arms, mid forearms, across her thighs, left ankle – which I suspect to be sprained or fractured – and a dreadful pain in her stomach. Why?"

Bakura pulled down her blanket and lifted her tank top enough to reveal her rather bloody and gashed stomach. "Because the idiots didn't notice this."

* * *

><p>Virah wandered around in pure darkness, only going by the light of the crimson moon above. She was in a long black dress with sleeves that fell off her shoulders and tore off at her elbows. She walked barefoot through the dead black grass, bloody tears streaking her pale and distant face.<p>

"_My future and my despair twine themselves into a dark and sinister tune. The grief fights its way to the surface, by the bitter glow of the moon…"_ A voice similar to Virah's sang somewhere in the darkness.

Virah stopped and recognized the song from somewhere. "Faithful, through and through, I will hold your secret tight. Silent air, haze of blue, I stride into the night…

"Lacrimosa broken heart, feels the horizon's pull. I want to love, I want to feel, this dazzling world, I want to be; free from dreams that cloud my sight, dreams I hide within my eyes. Never to rest, never to heal, 'till my withered heart, feels the touch of your tears…"

* * *

><p>"What are those scars on her stomach?" Miri asked.<p>

Now that the blood was cleaned from Virah's stomach, the gashes, cuts, and five small puncture scars were visible. Ryou looked ill and sweatdropped; Bakura hid a sly smirk.

"We can focus on that later, she needs to be bandaged up now before she starts bleeding out again," Bakura quickly covered.

Miri and Ryou exchanged glanced and let it for now to help bandage Virah's wounds. Once that was taken care of, they let her lay in peace. Bakura, however, never left her side.

"You can't be by her bedside forever, Bakura," Miri said grimly.

"I can and I will," he replied in the same tone. "This is the second time something this horrible has happened to her because of me. There will not be a third time."

Miri and Ryou exchanged glances again. "What do you mean 'second time'?" Ryou asked.

Bakura shook his head. "It's not something I like to talk about."

Miri began to nod when she sensed a horrible dark aura nearing. She told the boys and Bakura immediately clenched his jaw and fists. "Stay with Virah," he growled as he stormed out.

Bakura stepped into the hall and found a very cocky Marik. "Is your little whore enjoying the Shadow Realm and her memories?"

"_**You sick son of a bitch,"**_ Bakura growled, his eyes turning a dangerous crimson. He walked right up to Marik and gave him a punch in the face that cracked his jaw. That pissed Marik off and soon the two were going at it with whatever they had – Bakura using his fury as an advantage and getting Marik quite well a few times.

Miri ran out upon hearing the commotion and pulled Bakura away; he had a cut on his lip and his right knuckle was cut open and bleeding.

"Are you insane?" Miri scolded him. "Fighting like barbarians is not going to help Virah!"

"Nothing is going to help that damned wench now," Marik said as he walked away, wiping the blood from his lip and nose.

Miri smacked Bakura on the side of his head. "You are a stupid, impulsive, and reckless fool, you know that?"

He shrugged and wiped the blood from his lip. "I've been called worse."

* * *

><p>"<em>Virah!"<em> A voice called. _"Virah can you hear me?"_

Virah looked up to the reddening sky. The voice sounded so…so familiar…

"_Virah listen to me!"_The female voice demanded. _"What you're – hopefully – going to hear in the next few minutes should help you. We need you back Virah…"_

Virah longed to respond to the voice, but couldn't find hers. She sensed that something was the matter, but couldn't figure out what.

"_I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you again, Virah,"_a sorrowful guy's voice came. _"I will avenge you, mark my words. And even though I'm a complete idiot sometimes, just remember that I always have, and I always will love you, Elvie…"_

Virah blinked and began to regain control of her body as though she just woke up. She played the words with the voice in her head over in over. Something sparked in her and life came to her eyes.

_Bakura!_ She thought pleadingly. _I gotta get outta here!_


	16. Hello Cyberdream Why Are You Chasing Me?

**Kuraki-chan:** As promised to my wonderful AGKamon18, _What You Want_ lives once again! :D I got my notebook back, and although I'm not a fan of my old works, I'll still update for my dedicated readers like AG(:

**Virah:** MY STORY'S STILL ALIVE? ! OH HELL YEAH!

**Shadow:** Eh, it's nothing special. *shrug*

**Kuraki-chan:** Onward to the story that has been resurrected! :D

* * *

><p><span>What You Want.<span>

_16; Hello Cyberdream, Why Are You Chasing Me?_

Virah shut her eyes for a moment, focusing her energy. When she opened them, she was in a forest at high noon. She heard creatures growling, and found herself in normal attire with a sword in hand.

"Alright internal psychosis," she muttered, "show me your worst."

* * *

><p>"Yugi and Kaiba's duel is almost over," Miri told the two boys quietly. "Yugi is in the lead, so it looks like he is dueling Marik..."<p>

"I bet Kaiba's pretty pissed," Bakura muttered in response, his eyes never leaving Virah's unconscious body.

"Yeah, he seemed quite adamant on winning the Sky Dragon."

Ryou looked up from his chair at Miri with hopeful but sorrowful eyes. "Do you know anything new about Virah?"

Miri shook her head. "I think Kyra tried contacting her, though. Joey and Mai are still in the Shadow Realm, Odeon is still unconscious, and Marik...well, let's just say if he wasn't about to duel, we would all be toast. Thank you for that, by the way, Bakura."

"I could still do much worse - and I have full intention to! But I sense something dwelling within Virah...like she's manifesting her energy for something."

"You feel it as well?" Miri asked. Bakura nodded. "How is that even possible? You would have to have some sort of-" she stopped, her eyes wide. "Those markings on her stomach...than those are...?"

Bakura nodded again. "Yes, we're bonded through the power of the Millennium Ring."

Miri looked at Ryou who sighed. "Don't ask because I'm sure we wouldn't want to know."

"The only thing you need to know is that Elvirah Ishtar is mine," said Bakura. "She was when I first met her, and she is now. She re-promised as well; and she never breaks her promises."

* * *

><p>Virah was currently running through the forest at top speed away from some demonic-human-animal hybrid creature thing. "WHY ME, DAMMIT? !" She yelled as she ran. <strong>(AN: Can anyone else picture the creature thing going, 'EXODIA SMASH!' as it chased Virah? xD Sorry, listening to Pharaoh's Throne as I type. Haha.) **She tripped and fell on warm, soft, golden sand, no alone again under the sun.

She stood and brushed herself off, confused. It, to her, seemed like some kind of beach, but there was no ocean. She squinted and thought she saw some kind of river in the distance, and walked towards it.

"I'm in Cairo again..." she muttered with a small smile upon looking down at the Nile.

Another demonic, sickly looking creature began hobbling quickly towards Virah. The ravenette groaned. "Again, seriously? ! The fuck!"

* * *

><p>Though the trio was confused as to how Virah's "magic" (for lack of a better term) was still keeping them separated, and they were worried sick about her, they all managed to fall asleep; Miri was the first on a chair, followed by Ryou in the other, and Bakura fell asleep with his head on Virah's hip, and hand clasped tightly to hers.<p>

"I'll never let you go..." he muttered in his sleep. "You will be mine...forever..."

* * *

><p>Virah was running barefoot over what felt like water in a completely blue-gray scene, tears falling off her pale face as she ran. She'd been hearing everything Bakura was saying, and was determined to get out.<p>

_"I'll never let you go..."_ She heard him mutter. _"You will be mine...forever..."_

She reached out as though she could grasp something. "I'm coming, Bakura..." she barely said. "I'm coming..._**I promise!**_"

A light consumed her and she suddenly felt a slight pressure on her hip and hand. She felt warm, instead of the bitter cold she felt just moments ago. She reached towards her hip and patted Bakura's head, smiling.

"I never understood how you thought my hips were comfy," she said in a tired voice.

Bakura's eyes slowly opend and he realized the hand on his head. Miri and Ryou were looking at him with glistening eyes. Miri pointed just a bit away from him, and he slightly sat up, realizing Virah was staring at him with her hand on his head.

"You look like a cute woodland creature when you sleep, Kura-kun," she commented.

Bakura reached up and touched her cheek. "Don't scare me like that again, got it?"

"Don't tell me what to do," she argued, still smiling.

"Virah's back!" Miri and Ryou said, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> See, AG? I told you I would update and I did. So this one goes out to you(: For those of you that still read this, you have AGKamon18 to thank for _What You Want_ continuing. As repayment to her, I recommend checking out her wonderful stories and drawings on deviantArt. I don't even know FMA, but because of her pictures on dA, I even started reading _Praise_ and rather like it.

So keep up with & review not only my stories, but AG's as well!

And thank you if you stayed with my stories the whole time, you're amazing!


	17. All of the Girls Think I'm a Bit Psycho

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay, fair warning: this chapter is short as hell. :P That's the main reason I'm updating it - guilty as charged~! I'm currently working on a promo for AG, which is coming along fairly nicely, I went to my orientation for volunteering at the hospital today and I start tomorrow - I'm so nervous! So I'm gonna update this story, probably IAAS:R even though that chapter is long as hell! Aaaannnndddd, I have a newbie coming out! It's a crossfic, but I bet no one can actually guess what fandoms I'm doing.

**Virah:** Big hint: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT I repeat **NOT** one~!

**Keiran:** Y-you aren't doing another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic? Are you ill? !

**Kuraki-chan:** Nah, I just got this really exciting idea after watching True Blood last night! :D And Keiran, I'll get back to your story Two-Faced Lovers in a bit. I still need to get that notebook out of my former school bag, take out all the papers, and reread it. I'll probably do that tonight. So yeah, here's chapter 17 of What You Want(: I guess it's sort of an implied lemon? But not really.

**Shadow:** This isn't even an implied lemon. That's not until chapter 19. *flipping through notebook* Followed by the awkward after effect in chapter 20.

**Kuraki-chan:** That's great, Shadow, *snatches notebook back* Now if you don't mind, I have work to do. Onward~!

* * *

><p><span>What You Want.<span>

_17; All of the Girls Think I'm a Bit Psycho._

While Miri and Ryou went to see what was going on with the matches at the duel tower, Virah took a shower, and Bakura laid in the bed waiting for her. The less severe of Virah's wounds were healed, but the gashes were scabbing over.

Once she showered, she dried off and, like always, put on her jeans and bra. As she looked at herself in the mirror, her hands ran down her arms with the healing cuts, the slashes on her stomach, and then the scar on her face. She had forgotten how she got it, since she's had it her whole life, but apparently Bakura knew.

"Your back is pretty torn up as well." Virah was startled by Bakura's sudden appearance. She looked at him as he leaned casually against the bathroom door frame.

"I know...I can feel it. Does it look worse than I probably feel?"

He nodded and stood behind her, running his hands across the slashes and scars on her back. She had more scars than cuts.

"You have a lot of scars."

"My father had a lot of issues."

"He had no right to take it out on you," he sneered.

Virah smiled softly. "Why do you like to protect me?"

He kissed her bare shoulder gently. "Because you're mine."

"There's something else, though."

"Just let it go," he kissed the crook of her neck.

Virah fought hard against his charm. "I never let things go."

She felt Bakura smirking into the crook of her neck. "I know how to make you delay it for a while though."

Virah kept resisting. "It won't work. I won't let it."

"Yes you will..." He murmured, kissing her neck. One thing that never changed was Virah's weak point that only Bakura knew of: her neck. She has no pressure point, a high tolerance to pain, and is extremely stubborn. Bakura felt on top of the world when he learned that little fun fact.

He clasped her hands in his over her stomach and kept kissing and nipping at her neck. He knew he had her when she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, her eyes now closed and body relaxed.

Bakura smirked again. "I can stop if you want."

Virah shook her head. She knew he won, but didn't care at this point. She was already gone. So Bakura kept kissing and nipping her neck.

_**Damn! Virah's getting it on!**_ Kyra laughed.

_/Shut up, Kyra!/_ Nikki argued. _/Let the girl have some fun!/_

"Bring back any memories?" Bakura whispered.

"Mmm...vaguely." Virah sighed. "I need to...I need to get my...my brother back..."

He kissed her shoulder again. "You've got time; let the Pharaoh take a beating for once."

"Although he deserves it, I refuse to let him take the credit if he saves Marik."

"No need to give his ego any more of a lift." Bakura scoffed.

"That'd be like giving yours a lift as well." Virah smirked.

"You've already done that," he whispered in her ear as he trailed his hands down her curves.

"Don't expect it again," she shivered at his touch as he cupped her breasts.

"Yeah, because that will ever happen," he scoffed. "You can fight me all you want, but you've always given in to my touch. And you always will."

"Cocky much?"

"Mmm, very much."


	18. Breaking the Habit

**Kuraki-chan:** And What You Want lives again! Whoo! I decided to update this one first because it has seniority. Haha. If I really do update as much as I intend to, I think I might end up finishing it today too. O.o There's only a few chapters left!

**Virah:** You mean you're almost done with me? ! D:

**Kurkai-chan:** No silly, you still have Nightmares Before Christmas and I need to revamp Revenge. You're still going strong. c: Onto the update! :D

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_18; Breaking the Habit_

"What are you going to do if you can't save him?"

"I don't know, Bakura," Virah sighed, "I don't know..."

He pulled her to him as they stood in the elevator up to the deck. She relaxed against him, something she always did unless they were fighting, and he leaned his head against hers. He touch was so familiar to him, yet he couldn't remember it at all for some reason.

The elevator stopped and Bakura looked down at her. "You ready?"

"Not really," VIrah admitted. "I don't know if I want to fight him or hide because I can't bear to see it. I may not know him well, but I still have that sibling bond with him, y'know?"

"It's the eyes." Virah looked at him curiously. "The two of you have purple eyes - you share a bond by making eye contact."

Virah's eyes went wide with a plan. "You just gave me the freakin' answer!" She reached up and flat out kissed him. "Thanks Kura-kun!" She called as she ran out.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled after her.

Virah ran straight into the Shadow Game, ignoring everyone calling after her, and ran right up to the deck, jumping up and sitting on one of the rails. Everyone wondered how Virah was here right now, Yami Marik especially.

Bakura entered silently through the shadows, something he was good for; only Miri and Ryou noticed. He smirked at the commotion and looked forward to Virah's antics.

Odeon was also in the picture trying to help bring back Marik. He was indeed weak, but doing fairly well. Now it was up to Virah.

"Well good morning, Mr. Porcupine Head," Virah grinned evilly.

"How is it you continue coming back every time I rid myself of you?" The yami snarled.

Virah swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the rail. "That's a pretty good question; I suppose I could be considered a monster under your bed - you can hide me and think I'm gone or not there, but I'll just keep coming back for you."

"I would have considered you a disease." He retorted.

"I'd rather be a disease than a fucking parasite." She glanced over at her vanishing brother and gathered her remaining strength and power.

"Your foolish brother is about to be no more!" Yami Marik smirked.

**Your plan is quite accurate, Virah,** Zaria said. **If you can make eye contact with Marik, he has a chance of surviving.**

_How big of a chance?_

**About a 70-30 percent rate in your favour.**

_...I can work with that!_

Marik's eyes slightly opened and Virah took her chance. "Marik!" She called. "Marik look at me, please! Look in my eyes, I'm right here!"

Marik's faded over eyes slowly found their way towards Virah. She could tell he was probably smiling slightly, somewhere in him.

"Don't tell me you're gonna wuss out on me, bro! From what I could tell, we're a lot alike for not knowing each other and being born on the same day and let me tell you, I am no damn wuss! I fight back so fight back, Marik! Look in my eyes and fight back, dammit!"

"She's insane!" shouted Tristan.

"Marik could kill 'er!" said Joey.

"Imbeciles," Bakura muttered.

Marik's fading self looked down towards Virah but he could barely see. He managed to find what he thought were her eyes by the purple and her figure slowly became clear.

_"Virah..."_ he tried to say.

Yami Marik made a threatening move towards her and Yami Yugi attacked him. Marik's vision became clearer and clearer and he felt his strength slowly returning. He looked towards Odeon, then back at Virah and forced his way back into his own body, just as Yami Marik was fusing with Ra.

"You will not touch my sister!" Marik fought.

"You have no say in this, you fool!" His yami argued.

"Pharaoh, attack me!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh for the love of God," Virah groaned, "attack him!"

Yami nodded and delivered the final blow. Virah dashed into the smoke and once it cleared, she was supporting her brother as he stood.

"Don't think this doesn't mean you don't totally owe me!" She teased him, messing up his hair.


	19. They Don't Know About Me and You

**Kuraki-chan:** So I'm updating What You Want again before Rolling Girl because of **SerenePanic**'s quick review :D That means chapter 19 goes out to you, Serene! Thanks for the review; it means a lot~!

WARNING: Smut alert! No lemon, that's not how I wagon wheel. Haha. But smut near the end. I forgot about it until I was typing O.o

* * *

><p><span>What You Want<span>

_19; They Don't Know About Me and You_

Virah stood in front of her mirror brushing her tangled mess of hair. Ryou had gone out with his friends, Marik, Ishizu, and Odeon were probably joining them, and Bakura sat, bored, on the couch, flipping through the channels. It's been about a week so far since Battle City ended, and Virah was about to call home to tell her parents that she'd be staying in Japan. She was a bit more chipper than usual as well since she can now sustain her magic so Bakura and Ryou can have their own (temporary) bodies. She offered it to Miri, but Miri said she'd rather be in Virah's subconscious to help her mental stability. She wasn't too fond of the modern world either.

Virah sighed and walked into the kitchen to call her parents in Massachusetts. She wasn't looking forward to it, but knew it had to be done.

"Oh Virah, it's so good to finally hear from you!" Laura Dodgers exclaimed from the other line.

"It's good to hear from you too, mom. The tournament was hell!" Virah heard Bakura scoff from the living room.

"I'm just thankful you're alright. When are you coming home?"

Virah paused, then said, "Mom, I want to stay in Domino City. I've made some new friends, and, oh mom! I've even met my brother Marik! I also have an older sister - Ishizu - who works at the museum, and another brother - Odeon!"

"That's wonderful to hear Virah, but what about your life here in Nantucket?"

"Mom, I have no friends, school bores me, and there's nothing to do. I can duel mom, and I'm really good at it now! I think I can go pro!"

Laura sighed. "If that makes you happy, I'm fine. I'll talk to your father about it when he comes home. But promise you'll come home for the Autumn Fest?"

Virah smiled. "You know I could never miss it! Would it be okay if I brought my friends and siblings?"

"Everybody is welcome, Virah; you know that by now."

"I know...but it's just because I'm not sure they'd be used to our..._customs._"

"I'm quite sure they will be alright. Just make sure none of them have weak stomachs, and big appetites!"

"Heh, Joey and Tristan have the biggest appetites I know of, but I'm not they'd fully like the food. Ryou on the other hand..."

"Don't scare him too bad?"

"Yeah, no old family stories."

"I think I can manage, but I'm not sure how your aunt Katia will take it."

"Than I'm sure she'll just adore Bakura," suddenly the whitette was listening, "I'm sure she'd get a kick out of him."

Laura laughed. "I'm sure your friends will enjoy the Autumn Fest than. We'll be looking forward to seeing you in October, Virah."

"I'll be there, mom; no worries."

The two women said their goodbyes and Virah glanced up to find Bakura standing in the kitchen doorway curiously. He asked her what she was talking about.

Virah shrugged. "She's okay with me staying here, but I'm probably going to get an earful from my dad when he gets home." She shuddered. "Then my mom reminded me about the Autumn Fest which all of you are invited to," she smiled.

Bakura arched an eyebrow. "What's Autumn Fest?"

I never told you where in America I'm from, did I?" He shook his head. "We live in Nantucket, Massachusetts; I'm sure you've heard of the things people always do there in Salem and what-not because of the Pilgrims and Salem Witch Trials?"

"I've vaguely heard of it, why?"

"Well Salem isn't the only tourist attraction; for the daring and brave-hearted, there's Oakhaven. Oakhaven is sort of...an oddity. There's an old mental facility, a bunch of old Victorians, and it's super outdated but that's what makes it..._magical._"

Bakura just looked at her for a moment. There was something she wasn't telling him about Oakhaven, but he didn't care; he'd do anything to watch Ryou and his loser friends squirm.

"So you'll come right?" Virah's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

Virah smiled big, something that gave Bakura and eerie feeling. "I know you're just going to love it. There's so much to do and places to see, but I warn you," she turned serious, "never _**ever**_ step into one of the circles unless I drag you into it because I know what's-what around there. If you see a circle forming, walk the other way."

Bakura stared blankly at her. Now she was just getting weird. "Yeah...whatever..."

Virah's smile returned. "Alright; it's gonna be fun, I promise! So...what do you wanna do until the others return? They should be out for a few hours."

Bakura's signature smirk appeared. "I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that."

"You want to play monopoly?" Virah grinned.

Bakura's lips twitched. "No."

"Trouble?"

"Closer," he chuckled.

"Candy Land?"

"I'm in Candy Land alright," he looked at her with lustful eyes.

"I'm stuck in Molasses Junction," she sweatdropped.

"You like it sticky, huh?"

"I think I'm going to blow chunks."

"I think you want to blow something else."

Virah felt the bile rise in her throat. "You are one sick bastard."

Bakura knelt in front of her, putting his head in her lap. Virah looked down at him, and stroked his hair, gingerly smiling. She knew there was a sexual tension between them, it was obvious to them and to others that saw them. She just enjoyed fighting with him; he made it amusing.

"I've always had a way with you," he murmured as he stroked her thigh. "Don't shut me out, Elvie."

Virah smiled, remembering her old nickname. "You remembered.

"How could I forget?" _Even though I technically did._ "It's a lot easier than saying Elvahiraka."

"Elvie's cute anyways; I always did like it."

"You know what else you've always liked?" Virah looked at him curiously. He rose enough so he was eye level to her and whispering against her lips. "When I'd run my hands up and down your legs," she giggled as he did so, stopping with his hands on her upper thighs. "When I'd sit myself between your legs and you'd wrap them around my waist," he slid her legs apart on the chair, placing himself between them, and as a natural reaction, she curled her legs around his waist. "And as soon as I'd kiss you, you would give right in to your impulses."

"I would do no such thing," she argued.

"You'd also argue in situations like this because you wanted me to. So shut up and let me." He ran his hands up to her face, holding it gently in his hands, and kissed her in a way that made her heart clutch.

_I don't love, I won't love, I can't love..._ Virah repeated her mantra. _So how am I falling in love...?_

Bakura lifted her as he stood with his hands on her backside and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked into her room, kicking the door shut with his foot. Virah detached herself from his as he laid her gently on her double bed.

"Nothing's really changed," Bakura murmured against her lips.

Virah couldn't fight it anymore; he was right - she gives into her impulses easily with him. "We've got a few hours, make it last before I change my mind."

Bakura smirked. "You know very well that I always do." He kissed her passionately and they fell into each others' heated embrace.


	20. It's Not Over

**Kuraki-chan:** GUYS. I'M ALIVE. I'M ALIVE. I'M ALIVE. I SWEAR TO RA I'M REALLY ALIVE THIS TIME.

You should actually thank AGKamon18 for using Monster Reborn on me~ Haha, oh I need more sleep. Actually no cause I just woke p about an hour ago. But whatever c:

Anywhosies, I really hope people still follow this and me and still look for my updates, cause I'm back and better than ever! :D Thanks to AG, and her encouraging words, I've found my notebook with What You Want and instead of posting Nightmares Before Christmas (cause I didn't even like it when I was writing it) I'm going to be writing a sequel called The Change which was also inspired by AG!

So get ready, guys. It's summer now. That means insomnia at night, and nothing to do during the day. So I'll be writing my little heart out and posting as much as I can. I promise you right now, I won't let this die again. Kuraki-chan is back with a vengeance!

Now just to inform you guys, I actually have two chapters written in my notebook. But because I'm skipping NBC, I'm only posting the last one. Chapter 20 only talks about the Autumn Fest and stuff which can be skipped over. Some things in The Change may not follow what I've written in the last couple chapters, and that's because I realize that I have a lot of plot holes that I don't like. So all you need to know right now is that Virah is staying in Domino City, it's transitioning from the Battle City arc to the Doma arc, Virah's adoptive mom isn't that bad, she's pretty nice, but also doesn't stand up for herself much, and her adoptive dad is majorly bipolar. Everything will be revealed in due time.

But until then, I really hope you guys stick with me, and to those who have, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the comeback!

* * *

><p>What You Want.<p>

_20; It Isn't Over._

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS."

Bakura laughed hysterically as Virah kept yanking down her skirt. She'd been fighting with it all morning and for her long, lanky legs, it was about three inches too short for her liking. Not to mention how it was blue with a blue bow and _pink_ blazer.

"What kind of twisted, sexist, fuck came up with this? !" Virah exclaimed in frustration.

Ryou looked innocent as always in his buttoned up blue blazer and bag all ready for school. Bakura laid across the couch, his hair messy and blazer unbuttoned, still laughing at Virah.

"I think it suits you," he commented.

"That's because you can see right up my damn skirt," she glared. "Easy access much?" She sweatdropped, still trying to make the skirt longer.

Bakura stood and pushed Virah along with his hand on the bottom of her short skirt. "Just suck it up and walk."

Ryou shook his head as he walked out with Virah cussing at Bakura behind him.

Virah and Bakura stood before their first period biology class looking bored and tired. The teacher introduced them and asked them to say a few words about themselves.

"My name is Elvirah Ishtar, I'm sixteen," Bakura snickered, earning a jab in the side from Virah. "I go by Virah and if you call me anything else, I'll beat the living crap out of you." She smiled sweetly.

Bakura glared at the class before him. "All you need to know is my name and the fact that Virah," he pulled her close to him, "is _mine._ And the consequences of pissing me off are severe."

The teacher sweatdropped and adjusted his glasses. It was going to be a long year. "Just...take your seats..."

Virah and Bakura took an empty desk in the back together, completely oblivious to the lecture going on. She was too busy swatting away Bakura's hand whenever it began to "wander" up her leg.

"You're no fun today," Bakura smirked.

"You should pay attention to the lesson," she was clearly being hypocritical.

"If I want to learn anatomy, I could learn firsthand with you."

"Does your testosterone have an off button by any chance?"

"It did and I broke it so it can't be used."

"The hamster in your head should get off its lazy ass and fix it. Then you should push it."

"I know something else I'd like to push."

"Yourself off a cliff?"

"Why are you so difficult?"

"To piss you off."

"Mission accomplished," Bakura muttered. Virah grinned. "But I'm quite certain Marik gets more pissed off just seeing us together."

"I'm rather curious," Bakura side glanced at her, "what is your definition of us being 'together'?"

As if on cue, the teacher caught the duo not paying attention and gave them a scolding look over his glasses with his arms crossed. "Since you two find this class so interesting, why don't you tell the class about your personal conversation back there?"

Bakura smirked and stood, having no shame. "If you must know," Virah face-desked, knowing Bakura had no problem saying whatever came to mind, "Virah here asked where I stood on us being together when it came up. And you interrupted me before I could ask her to be my girlfriend."

Some of the class 'awh'ed, and then it went silent. Virah looked at him in disbelief. _Did he seriously just say that?_ She thought. She asked if he was serious or just screwing with her.

"I'm quite serious and obviously mental," he replied with his signature smirk.

"Say yes!" one of the girls shouted.

Virah rubbed her temples, smiled, and shook her head, admitting defeat. "Alright," she finally said, "I'll be your...girlfriend."

The class 'awh'ed again, and the bell rang for next period; the two had history with the whole gang. Bakura held his hand out to Virah and she shook her head as she took it. They slung their bags over their shoulders, and with interlaced fingers, walked to history.

_**-The End**_


End file.
